


Lost and Found

by EvavH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvavH/pseuds/EvavH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey makes Mike pull an all-nighter.<br/>The next morning the work isn’t done and Mike has vanished.<br/>While Harvey desperately tries to find him, he starts to realize how much he really cares about his associate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lose-Lose Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A big 'Thank You' to Stetsonblack.   
> You have been awesome. Again. <3

“You lost.”

Harvey didn’t even look up from his work. “I didn’t.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Denial, always a fascinating concept.”

“Listen Mike, it really isn’t that complicated. I do not lose. Ever.”

“Well, sorry to burst your bubble. You did. Big time.”

Harvey let out a deep sigh, closed the folder he was reading and looked at Mike while rubbing his temples as if to fight off an upcoming headache.

“Last time Mike, and please, pay attention: It is scientifically impossible that I lost. Ask anybody. It doesn’t happen.” He leaned back in his chair. “God, why do I always have to explain everything numerous times to you?” Harvey shook his head in disbelief at so much stupidity. “Now act like a grownup and accept your defeat.”

Mike got up from the couch and stood in front of Harvey’s desk with a stubborn expression on his face. He crossed his arms to emphasize he wasn’t going to give in. After all, the bet had been who could name the most Bond movies and Mike had won. Hands down.

“Really Harvey? You are really going to insist that you won? Although even a five year old would know that I won?” Harvey’s arrogance never ceased to amaze Mike.

Harvey raised one eyebrow. “A five year old? Well, let’s put that to the test. Just ask Louis in here and see what he thinks. Oh wait...you didn’t record any of this. So it’s your word against mine. And as I already told you, everybody knows I always win. Which leads me to the conclusion that, since we have no record of it and we have to depend on the opinion of others, I won.” He smiled. “Like I said Mike, it really is quite simple.”

Mike closed his eyes and tried to find his inner Buddha. Because he was about to hit that arrogant face and wipe the grin off.

“So,” he started, trying very hard to stay calm. “Following your logic, I lost. And instead of you taking me to the Bond premiere, which I so rightfully deserved, I get to stay in here all night proofing those bylaws.” He glanced at the five boxes that were stacked next to Donna’s desk. “But since you pointed out there is no evidence whatsoever that this bet even took place, why would I do that?” he couldn’t hide a triumphant smile.

Harvey looked at him pensively. ”You have a valid point there, Mike,” he closed his laptop and got up from behind his desk. “I guess you’re right. I can’t make you do that because you lost this somewhat elusive bet.” He put on his jacket and smiled at him. “I can however tell you, as your boss, that I want these bylaws proofed by tomorrow.” Harvey picked up his briefcase. “I would really love to stay and help, but I have a premiere to attend.” With his signature smug grin on, he walked out.

Mike considered setting the files on fire but decided against it on account of the state of the art sprinkler system. 

He should have known that Harvey would never take on a bet he could possibly lose without having one of his 146 alternative strategies lined up.

He walked over to Donna’s desk to pick up the boxes and maybe some sympathy, but she looked at him and while slowly shaking her head she said; “Really Mike? You didn’t see that one coming? Tch. Disappointing.”

Mike knew better than to argue with Donna so he picked up the first box and carried it to his cubicle. It was going to be a long night.

.......

When Harvey went past Donna’s desk the next morning he noticed that there were three boxes filled with bylaws still standing unopened at the exact same spot as they had been the day before. He frowned and looked around in search of Donna. When he couldn’t find her he went looking for Mike to find out why he hadn’t finished his task.

When he approached Mike’s cubicle he saw his jacket hanging over his chair, phone on his desk, file open, and a yellow marker lying on top of it. There was also a half empty cup of coffee. But no sign of Mike. Harvey turned to Harold who was, like always, staring at Harvey in awe. “Have you seen Mike?”

Harold shook his head. “No sir,” he managed.

Harvey’s frown got deeper. “What time did you get here?”

Harold looked at his watch. “About a half an hour ago.”

A very unpleasant feeling of worry started to work its way into Harvey’s mind. Something was wrong.

Harvey checked the boxes and files on Mike’s desk. He had completed the first box and made a start with box number two. If it had been Harold, that would have been pretty impressive for an all-nighter. But for Mike that meant three hours of work. At the most.

Harvey could imagine that Mike would have gone home after that. If he had been Mike he probably wouldn’t even have stayed that long. After all, Mike had won the bet. Harvey felt the guilt creeping in and settling next to the growing worry. A nerve-wracking combination.

It was obvious Mike didn’t go home. All of his personal belongings were still here. But where the hell was he? Harvey headed back to Donna’s desk to find her on the phone with a dark cloud of worry hanging over her. She was talking to security and he could see by the look on her face that whatever she was told, it wasn’t good.

She put down the phone and looked at Harvey. “Mike’s disappeared.”

“Don’t be stupid.” His voice was harsh, trying to disguise his fast growing worry with anger. “He can’t have just vanished. He probably fell asleep in the file room. Or on the couch in Jessica’s office.”

“Harvey,” Donna tried to stay calm. “He isn’t here. I’ve been here for over an hour. I’ve searched every room on this floor, checked with everybody. He’s not here. He’s neither at his house, nor at any of his friends’ that either Rachel or I know about. He’s also on none of the surveillance cameras that cover the entrance.” She paused and Harvey could sense that the worst was yet to come.

Donna took a deep breath before continuing. “But they found him on the footage from the cameras at the back entrance. He left the building at 11:21. Apparently you can see that he is arguing with someone who unfortunately stayed out of sight from the cameras. After a few minutes he walked in the direction of whomever he’d been arguing with and never came back.”

Harvey felt sick. A million thoughts raced through his mind. There was one that was taking the lead. What if Harvey had been honest and admitted that he lost the bet, and had taken Mike with him? None of this, whatever the hell it was, would have happened. Harvey tried to shake the paralyzing feeling of guilt. He needed to stay focused. He needed to find Mike.


	2. Hide and Seek

“Go get Mike’s phone and bring it to me,” he ordered Donna while opening the door to his office. “The camera footage?”  
  
“Already being uploaded to your laptop,” she answered while on her way to Mike’s desk.  
  
She returned a minute later with the phone and his bag. He reached for the phone. “You check his bag, I’ll check his phone.”  
  
Louis entered Harvey’s office. “Not now.” Harvey and Donna sniped almost simultaneously without either of them looking up.  
  
But—“, Louis started to protest. Harvey didn’t even bother to respond but just made a shooing gesture with his right hand while Donna threw him a death glare. Louis opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and left, clearly offended.  
  
Donna looked up from the bag. “Nothing...no clue whatsoever. What have you got?”  
  
Harvey stared at the phone. He didn’t answer right away. He didn’t find anything that might help them figure out where Mike went. No calls or text messages from the night before. But Harvey had skipped through all Mike’s messages and he came across a lot of texts from Jenny and Rachel that Mike had kept. Filled with ‘I love you’s and ‘miss you’s and a lot more graphic messages that Harvey didn’t even want to remember. While reading them he had felt a very strange sensation that he didn’t immediately recognize. First he thought it was the worry, but he dismissed it because he knew this was different. And somehow even more unsettling.  
  
While he stared at a text message that Rachel had sent him just before they broke up-- _Last night was amazing, can’t wait to see you again. x--_ he realized what it was. He was jealous.  
  
“Harvey!” Donna almost yelled at him. “What is it? Did you find something?”  
  
Harvey threw the phone on his desk as if the thing had bitten him. “No, nothing. Nothing that makes any sense.”  
  
Donna gazed at him for a second, noticing the confusion in his voice, but she dismissed it as being a result of the worry they were both feeling. “Is the upload finished yet?”  
  
Harvey looked at his laptop, relieved that he could turn his attention to something other than the alien emotion he had just felt. He opened the uploaded file.  
  
It showed Mike coming through the back entrance. The images were a bit blurry but it was clear Mike was agitated. He was arguing with someone and his body language made it clear that he was angry. At some point he threw his hands in the air and shook his head before he walked over to whomever he was arguing with, and disappeared from view.  
  
Donna looked at Harvey, “Shall I get someone who can read lips?”  
  
Harvey nodded. “Check his computer but also call the IT department. I want to know whether Mike received any emails that he may have erased later. And I want to know if there were any incoming calls last night. To any extension in this office.”  
  
While Donna hurried back to her desk Harvey leaned back in his chair, trying very hard to get a grip on his emotions. He couldn’t remember when he ever felt jealous before. Why would he? He had everything he ever wanted. And what he didn’t have, he’d just get. So why on earth would he be jealous of Rachel or Jenny? They weren’t even dating Mike anymore. It wasn’t that he resented them for taking up Mike’s time that he should have spent working for Harvey. So what was it? Harvey shook his head. It didn’t make sense. And this sure wasn’t the time to think about it either.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was already 9. Mike had been gone for 10 hours. He got up and grabbed his jacket. “Donna? Were Mike’s keys in his bag?”  
  
She nodded while talking to someone on the phone. She hung up, took the keys from the bag and handed them to Harvey. “A woman who can read lips will be here in 25 minutes. What else do you want me to do?”  
  
“Inform Jessica and...” he hesitated for a second, “...Louis. He might be an ass but he’s not stupid. Maybe he can help. In the meantime I also want you to call all the hospitals. Just to be sure. I am going over to his place to see if I can find any clues. And ask Rachel to help you.”  
  
Donna nodded. “I’m on it.”  
  
“If there is any news call me immediately,” he headed for the elevators.  
  
“Harvey?” she called after him. “We’ll find him. Before you know it he’ll be proofing bylaws again.”  
  
Harvey didn’t respond but hastened his step. He desperately wanted her to be right but he seriously doubted it.  
  
......  
  
By the time Harvey arrived at Mike’s apartment Donna had called to inform him that there had been no emails to Mike’s computer, private or business. But they did trace a call to Mike’s extension at 10:58. It originated from a payphone two blocks away. Since all calls were normally routed through reception it had to be someone who either knew Mike or had access to the internal phone list.   
  
Rachel had checked all the hospitals but there were no reports of anybody arriving at any of the ERs that matched Mike’s description.  
  
While Harvey opened Mike’s front door he called Vanessa, his private investigator, and told her to meet him at the coffee cart on the corner of West and 24th in an hour.  
  
He entered Mike’s apartment, hoping against hope that he would find him there. That maybe Mike had given somebody a spare key that he had used to get in. But the place was empty.  
  
Harvey felt hesitant about going through Mike’s personal things, but he had to if he wanted to find any clues to Mike’s whereabouts.  He opened up a few drawers until he came across a stack of folders. He picked them up and sat down on the couch before reluctantly opening them.  
  
They contained his bank statements, insurance papers, his contract at Pearson Hardman, and some personal things: letters from his grandmother, pictures from his parents, and even a card from Jenny.  
  
The moment he looked at it he felt the sharp sting of jealousy again. This was getting really weird now. Mike worked for him. They were friends. Certainly nothing more. But while he kept telling himself that, he couldn’t help but thinking of his blue eyed associate and wonder what it would be like to kiss him.  
  
The sound of an incoming message snapped him back to reality. He checked his phone. New message, no caller I.D.  
  
 _Need you, will call you, Mike_  
  
The first thing he felt was an overwhelming sense of relief that Mike was okay, the second thing that hit him was the feeling that the words _need you_ brought about. The third was the realization that Mike was in some sort of trouble but that he would contact Harvey.  
  
While he was staring at the message he noticed to his horror that his battery was running low. He leaped from the couch, grabbed the remaining files and ran down the stairs to the cab that was still waiting for him.  
  
Twenty minutes later he almost pushed Louis through the glass wall in his haste to get to his office. Donna looked at him in bewilderment when he stormed passed her. “Harvey? What the hell happened?”  
  
“Not now!” he yelled while frantically searching through his drawers. ”I need the charger for my phone. Goddamnit, where is it?”  
  
Donna hurried in and picked up the cable that was lying on his desk, in plain view.  
  
“Remind me to give you a raise.” He grabbed it from her hands and plugged in his phone. He let out a deep sigh of relief and sat down in his chair without taking his eyes off his phone.  
  
Donna was still standing in front of his desk. “Well?”  
  
He picked up his phone and showed her the message. He could see the relief, followed by renewed worry in her green eyes. He thought he also caught a glimpse of something else when she briefly glanced at him, as if she knew what effect Mike’s words would have on him.  
  
“So,” she started while she sat down, “He’s ok. And he thinks he can contact you. Are we just going to sit here and wait?”  
  
Harvey shook his head. “Of course not, I---Oh shit!” he suddenly remembered his appointment with his private investigator. He had been so focused on his phone that he forgot about her. Normally he would never let her come to his office but this time he didn’t care. This was too important. This was about Mike.  
  
He used his office phone to relocate their appointment. Then he turned his attention to Donna again without letting the phone out of his sight. “Did you tell Jessica and Louis?”  
  
“Not yet, I’ve been busy with the IT department and that woman that can lip-read. I put her in conference room B and had to scare off a few curious idiots.”  
  
“Leave it for now. Let’s first hear what that woman has to say and wait for Mike to call. If he doesn’t do so within the hour we’ll tell them.” He looked up when he saw a woman approaching his office.  
  
Donna got up from her chair to open the door. “That’s her.”  
  
“What did he say?” Harvey didn’t even wait until the woman sat down.  
  
“I could only make out a few bits and pieces. Apparently the person he was talking to is called Trevor.”  
  
Harvey rolled his eyes and his jaw clenched. “I should have known it was Trevor. That stupid moron is always causing major trouble.”  
  
“Well, all I could make out was your employee saying that he wasn’t a qualified lawyer and that this Trevor person should find someone else. And the last thing he said was,” she looked at her notes, “Okay, but I have to be back before morning.” She looked up again. “That’s all.”  
  
Donna got up and smiled at her while gently pushing her out of Harvey’s office. “You’ve been extremely helpful, thank you so much.”  
  
Harvey started pacing the room. When Donna came back she closed the door behind her. “Now what?”  
  
“Knowing Trevor, he probably got himself involved with drug dealers again. My guess is that he dragged Mike along to help one of his criminal lowlife ‘friends’.” Harvey stopped and stared out the window. Somewhere, down there, was Mike and it was very likely that he was in the company of a bunch of criminals that didn’t shy away from violence. He wanted to strangle Trevor. And he wanted to find Mike, take him with him, hold him in his arms and keep him safe.

 


	3. Keep In Touch

Mike was tired. He hadn’t slept all night and he had to stay focused because his current company wasn’t the kind you wanted to rub the wrong way. The guy was sitting across the table from him and he looked very on edge. Mike guessed that the man was high on something and it hadn’t exactly calmed him down. He was here to keep an eye on Mike while Trevor had to go out to meet someone.  
  
He couldn’t believe that he had let Trevor talk him into this. Or rather that he let Trevor _lie_ him into this. When Trevor called him last night he’d told Mike that he was in trouble, which was hardly a surprise. Apparently he had made some dumb mistake and now one of his so-called friends was picked up by the police because of it. They had given Trevor 48 hours to get him out on bail.  
  
And that was where Mike came in. Mike had refused. Trevor had betrayed him and he did not ever want to talk to, or see him again. But then Trevor had told him that they were using Jenny as leverage.  
  
Mike couldn’t believe the trail of destruction Trevor left behind. He wanted to kill him. But he had to make sure Jenny was safe. And if that meant he had to bail out some lowlife and he could do it within the boundaries of the law, he would do it. Not for Trevor. No way. But for Jenny. He owed her. Trevor had insisted he come with him immediately because they threatened to hurt Jenny and that he could return to the office later.  
  
Of course he’d lied. Jenny was perfectly safe. The only one who was under threat was Trevor. And Mike really didn’t feel like saving Trevor. But one look at Trevor’s ‘bodyguard’ told him that it wasn’t completely beyond the realm of possibilities that the next time he would see Trevor it would be in the city morgue.  
  
Mike had no doubt that Harvey would have told him to walk out. Harvey had rescued Trevor once before and Mike was pretty sure he was not going to do it again. Trevor had betrayed both him and Harvey by telling Jessica the truth and that was a mortal sin in Harvey’s perception. So whatever he had coming it was something he rightfully deserved as far as Harvey was concerned.  
  
Which caused a problem for Mike. He had spent the last hours going over the indictment but he wasn’t familiar with these kinds of bail hearings. He needed Harvey.  
  
He never really realised until now, how much he’d gotten used to being around Harvey. Whenever he couldn’t find the solution, if he got stuck or confused he just had to turn to that gorgeous man and Harvey would come up with the right answer and help him out. Harvey always had his back.  
  
Mike couldn’t help but smile when he thought of Harvey. He could be such an arrogant jerk and sometimes he wanted to hit him, but the truth was he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore.  
  
He stared at the door. Trevor had left half an hour ago, promising that he would be back in 20 minutes and that Mike could use his phone again. Trevor had been dead set against him calling Harvey but Mike had been able to convince Trevor that they needed him. When he reminded Trevor of the last time Harvey had come to his rescue, Trevor had reluctantly agreed.  
  
It took Trevor another 10 minutes but he finally came back. “Phone,” was all Mike said to him.  
Trevor tossed his phone to Mike. “You can text him.”  
  
“Text? That’s going to take forever. I need to call him.”  
  
“No, I want you to text him so I can check what the two of you are talking about.”  
  
Mike could tell that Trevor was high and it would be absolutely pointless to try and reason with him now. He picked up the phone and started typing.  
  
  
............

  
  
 _Can’t call. Need your help. You can reply to this number. Only if I ask you to. Phone not mine._  
  
Harvey stared at the message on his phone trying to distill as much information as possible from it. Mike was allowed to use a phone. Probably a phone that was bought for this very specific goal, so the number would be untraceable. But Mike wasn’t allowed to call. Harvey could guess why. It was easier to control text messages. Maybe Mike wasn’t even allowed to press the send button himself or he even had to dictate the messages. Whatever the reason, Harvey could safely assume that someone was watching their conversation.  
  
 _Are you okay? How can I help?_ Harvey replied. He know it was useless to ask any further questions as to Mike’s whereabouts or the company he was in.  
  
 _I’m fine. Need to get someone out on bail. I can email details. Need it before 3 pm._  
  
 _Ok._  
  
 _Thanks._ Mike hesitated. There was so much more that he wanted to say. Harvey must have had a million questions. But he didn’t ask. He just offered his help. Harvey had his back. Again. It sort of felt like Harvey was holding him and that made Mike feel safe. He tried to imagine what that would be like. That Harvey would actually hold him. He quickly abandoned that trail of thought because it was utterly distracting, and pressed send.  
  
Then he turned to Trevor. “I need a computer so I can email the details to Harvey.”  
  
Trevor shook his head. “You are not going to let Harvey handle this. I don’t trust him.”  
  
Mike couldn’t help but smile. Trevor was probably right. If Harvey could take over, not only would that guy be stuck in prison for a long time but Trevor would be joining him within 12 hours.  
  
“I’ll handle it myself but I need his expertise. You can create an untraceable hotmail account and I will leave out anything that may lead to the identity of your ‘friend’. Now, do you want this guy out or not? Harvey is our best chance and you know it. So bring me a computer.”  
  
Reluctantly Trevor handed Mike a laptop.  “I will be watching your every move.”  
  
“Whatever makes you tick.” Now that Mike knew he had Harvey on his side, he knew this would be over soon. They were, after all, the best legal team in the city.  
  
.............

  
  
Harvey leaned back in his chair. He let out a deep sigh of relief. At least he was communicating with Mike. And Mike was okay.  
  
Donna had been following the whole conversation. She looked up when somebody knocked on the door. “Vanessa is here.”  
  
“Send her in. And can you please get me some coffee?”  
  
“Sure,” she got up to let the woman in and get coffee. She could use one as well. Preferably served with a stiff drink.  
  
Harvey gestured Vanessa to sit down. “Perfect timing.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a file on Trevor. Harvey had known that Trevor would be trouble from the first time he had met him, so he had kept a file on him. Something had told him he might need it. “I want you to find out where this rat is hiding and whom he hangs out with. One of his friends was arrested yesterday and I need to know who.”  
  
He checked his email. There was an incoming message from an unknown email account. Harvey smiled at the address: Mike had listed his name as _wingman._ He opened the attachment and sent it to Donna’s printer. “There are more details about the reason why he got arrested. That will narrow down your search. You can pick that up on your way out. I really need this asap.”  
  
She got up from her chair. “I’ll call you the minute I have something.”  
  
Donna had just returned with two coffees. She put down her coffee on her desk, handed Vanessa the document, and came in with Harvey’s coffee. “Anything else I can do for you?”  
  
Without looking up from his laptop he answered. “Keep all the distractions out.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Just before she closed the door behind her, Harvey looked up. “Donna?”  
  
She turned around.  
  
“Thanks. You’re the best.” He gave her a warm smile.  
  
“You just make sure you get Mike back. I know how much you need him.” She gave him an ‘I already know your secret’ wink and closed the door behind her.


	4. With a Little Help

Now that Mike knew that Harvey was working on this case he could finally relax a little. He was still on edge but at least he knew now that the chances of him succeeding had just shot up by 500 %.   
He realized how tired and hungry he was. He looked at Trevor. “Okay, I have to wait for Harvey now, so I really can’t do anything for now. Do you think I can get something to eat?”  
  
Trevor heaved himself from his chair, talked to their guard, headed out the door, and came back after ten minutes with coffee and donuts.  
  
Mike was almost grateful. After devouring his first donut he glanced at the guard who wasn’t really paying attention. It looked like his high was fading and he was about to doze off. “Why does he let you leave? You can make a run for it and never come back.”  
  
Trevor smiled and took a sip of his coffee. “Two reasons. First, they’ll hunt me down. Second, they’ve got you.”  
  
Mike raised one eyebrow. “I get the first, but what do you care about the second? I thought you were done with me since you ratted me out to Jessica.”  
  
Trevor nodded. “Yeah, that was pretty stupid. I was really mad at you. But telling Jessica was a bad idea. To be completely honest, I’m happy that she didn’t give up on you.”  
  
“Well that was thanks to Harvey. If it had been up to Jessica I’d’ve been out on the streets before I even knew what hit me.”  
  
When Mike mentioned Harvey’s name the expression on Trevor’s face changed. “Yeah I know Mike, you can always count on Harvey.” The dislike was clear in his voice.  
  
Mike looked at Trevor in bewilderment. “Do  I have to remind you that if it hadn’t been for Harvey, your problems would have been a whole lot bigger? He practically saved your life.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Trevor reacted, agitated. “The guy is a fucking superhero. He rescues me, gives you this whole new life, he’s rich, successful, ridiculously good-looking, and it’s only a matter of time before you move in with him.”  
  
Mike looked completely dumbfounded. “Are you jealous of Harvey? And what the fuck do you mean by me moving in with him? Have you gone insane?”  
  
“Oh come on Mike, don’t tell me you never noticed he wants you. And he will probably get you to admit that you like men at least as much as you like women.”  
  
Mike stared at Trevor wondering what drugs he was on. Whatever it was, the hallucinogenic effect was impressive. “Trevor, I have no idea what you are talking about. None, whatsoever.”  
  
Trevor laughed out loud. “There’s one thing that Harvey and I agree on. Well two, to be precise. That is that you are so incredibly naïve.”  
  
“And the second one?” Mike wasn’t sure he wanted to know but this conversation was already so ridiculous, why stop now?  
  
Trevor shook his head. “I don’t think you’re  ready for that one yet.” He got up from his chair. “Come on, I’ll show you where the bedroom is so you can get a few hours sleep. I’ll wake you when Harvey sends a reply.”  
  
Mike followed Trevor, still confused. But when he lay down the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
...........  
  
Vanessa had contacted him within two hours, supplying Harvey with  the name of the man that Mike had to get out on bail. She also emailed him his whole rap sheet. It was impressive. Which made the task of getting the guy out on bail ten times harder. But not impossible. Nothing was impossible and Harvey had dealt with much bigger problems. But this time he couldn’t do it himself. He had to guide Mike through the process.   
  
He looked at his phone. He had to fight the temptation to call the number he had been texting. The thought that he was so close to talking to Mike was so frustrating. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Ever since he first imagined kissing Mike it had been impossible to get that thought out of his mind. And it had only added to his determination to bring Mike back as soon as possible.  
  
He had made a list of arguments that Mike could use and the juridical info to back it up. Harvey knew that if he could go himself, he would get the guy out on bail. He could only hope that Mike would pull it off.   
  
The only problem was that Jessica would never approve of Mike ever  representing a drug dealer.   
That meant he had to talk to Jessica, though he really wanted to avoid that. She tolerated Mike and he was sure she was grateful for everything  Mike had done in their successful effort to kick Daniel Hardman out. But Harvey didn’t feel like telling her that Mike was in trouble. Again. There had to be a way to avoid linking Pearson Hardman to this hearing. Donna could find out who would be handling it and maybe Harvey could call in some favors.  
  
He emailed the list to the email account. He knew he had to refrain from any comments other than things that had to do with this hearring. But he felt a desperate need to say something else. But he wasn’t sure what. Can’t wait to kiss you? That probably wouldn’t really help Mike to focus.   
He sighed and just signed _good luck, Harvey_ before clicking on send.   
  
…........  
  
Mike was having a very vivid dream in which he was in a courtroom. Harvey was there but he was opposing counsel and Trevor was his lawyer. He was on trial for something but nobody told him what he had been accused of.  While he tried desperately to find out why he was there Harvey had suddenly approached him, grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him.   
  
That’s when a voice called his name telling him to wake up. He really didn’t want to. The kiss was amazing.  
  
“Mike, wake up! You’ve got an email from Harvey.”  
  
The mention of Harvey’s name helped Mike back to the surface. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He sat up straight and tried to shake the dream and the unexpected, yet very pleasant feeling that it had caused. “Give me a second. I’m coming.”  
  
Mike dragged himself out of bed. When he came into the living room he noticed that the gorilla had left. “Hey, where’s our bodyguard?”   
  
Trevor smiled. “Gone for now. But still in this building. They seemed to believe that you’re making a serious effort and apparently even these guys know Harvey Specter, and they were very pleased he is on this case. So they decided to loosen their grip. But don’t kid yourself. If we make one false move they’re back.”  
  
MIke sat down and opened Harvey’s email. “Well, for what it’s worth, I feel a lot better without that gorilla sitting there staring at me.” He read through Harvey’s list in a minute and it took him another 5 to read all the juridical info on the web.  
  
Trevor watched in amazement. “I know you work fast and you’re smart but it still blows my mind to see just _how_ fast and smart you are.”  
  
Mike looked at his watch. “I have to draw up some paperwork and you have to make sure that it’s delivered to court before 5 pm. And tomorrow morning at 10 we will have the hearing. Harvey did an awesome job. To be honest, I didn’t think we would stand a chance but now I’ve read Harvey’s work I think we might actually pull it off.” Mike shook his head in admiration. “God, he is really good.”  
  
The irritation was immediately back on Trevor’s face. “Just get on with it.”  
  
An hour later Mike was done and he handed Trevor a flash drive. “Get this printed and delivered. There is nothing more I can do for now.” The two hours of sleep had helped him to get this done but the exhaustion was back. “Can’t I just go home, Trevor? I will be there tomorrow, I promise.”   
  
Trevor took the drive from him and shook his head. “Sorry Mike, not going to happen. You’re going to stay with me until this is over. I’ll bring you a pizza on the way back. We can watch a movie together,” he smiled. “Just like the good old times.”  
  
Mike was too tired to argue. He was hungry and he wanted to sleep. He really didn’t care anymore in which bed, as long as he could lie down and close his eyes. And hopefully continue the dream that was cut off so abruptly this afternoon. He doubted that he would have ever consciously come up with the possibility of kissing Harvey, but now that his subconscious had, he really wanted more.  
  
When Trevor came back an hour later Mike was fast asleep on the couch. Trevor looked down on him, reached out to wake him but decided against it and instead picked up a blanket from the bedroom and gently placed it over Mike.


	5. Track and Trace

Harvey was sitting at his dining table eating the sushi he picked up on his way home. Laptop and mobile next to him so he wouldn't miss any form of communication from Mike. The longer he was unable to reach Mike, the more he realized how much he missed him.   
  
His phone rang. It was Vanessa.   
  
"I tracked down Trevor. He is staying at an apartment on Duane Street. I saw Trevor entering about ten minutes ago. And I’m pretty sure I saw Mike for a moment in front of the window.   
The thing is, I'm not the only one who kept an eye on his apartment. So I wouldn't advise you to go barging in. Trevor looked pretty relaxed and even the guard outside doesn't look like he is on edge."  
  
Harvey let her words sink in. Since Mike was doing exactly what they wanted from him there was no reason to threaten him any further. The risk of trying to get Mike out was probably greater than waiting till tomorrow. Trevor may have betrayed Mike but Harvey did not believe he would really physically hurt Mike.   
  
Because Harvey had seen something that Mike had missed.   
  
Trevor was in love with Mike. Harvey, who was an expert on reading faces had seen it written all over Trevor's face and he saw it in all the desperate moves he had made. Harvey disliked Trevor with a passion, he found him to be a spineless traitor. But he had to agree on his taste in men.  
  
As long as the bail hearing brought the right result Mike would be perfectly safe. So Harvey would be there the next day. And if he had the slightest inclination that Mike wouldn’t succeed he would take over.   
  
He would get the guy out on bail if it was the last thing he ever did. No matter what Jessica would say.  
  
Harvey realized that, in order to keep Mike safe, he was willing to jeopardize his career at Pearson Hardman and risk his friendship with Jessica.  
  
All these thought raced through his mind in record time. “Okay Vanessa, just keep an eye on things and text me the address. If anything changes let me know immediately.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
He hung up and felt that the weight on his shoulder was a little lighter now he knew where Mike was and Vanessa was posted in the vicinity. And, although he hated to admit it, he was relieved that that stupid idiot Trevor was watching Mike instead of one of those thugs.   
  
…......  
  
Mike felt a gentle pull on his arm. “Mike, wake up. You have to eat something.”  
  
Mike slowly opened his eyes and it took him a moment to understand why he was looking at Trevor. He heaved himself upright. “How long did I sleep?”  
  
“For about three  hours. I’m afraid your pizza is cold but you were so fast asleep I didn’t want to wake you.”  
  
Mike rubbed his eyes to chase away the lingering sleep. “That’s okay. Not like it’s the first time you and me are eating cold pizza.”  
  
Trevor laughed out loud. “That was mostly because we were having so much fun that we completely forgot that we got the pizza in the first place.”  
  
Mike couldn’t help but smile. Despite everything they had spent some good times together. But he was very glad that those days were over.   
  
“Beer?” Trevor offered him a can.   
  
“Why not?” Mike took it and pulled it open. He swallowed it in one go. It hit him harder than he had anticipated. The lack of sleep and the tension had significantly lowered his tolerance level.  
  
Trevor watched him empty his beer. “Thirsty? Here’s another one.”  
  
Before Mike could protest Trevor had opened it and put it in front of Mike on the table. Mike looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He had to leave for court at 9 am. Since he was not going to get any sleep right now he might as well try to relax a little. He picked up the beer. “Cheers. I still hate you for everything you did, but cheers anyway.”  
  
Trevor picked up a six pack from the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table. Although there was ample room on the big couch, Trevor sat down right next to Mike. “Want to watch a movie?”  
  
“Sure,” Mike enjoyed the light buzz that the beer gave him and he stretched his legs on the coffee table.  
  
Trevor followed his example and he was sitting so close to him that Mike could feel his warmth. That somehow made him think of Harvey and the dream he had this afternoon. Instead of watching the movie his thoughts trailed off to Harvey and that big couch in his condo. He closed his eyes. Would Harvey be sitting on it now? And what if Mike could sit next to him? Really close? He imagined Harvey’s hands on him and Harvey’s lips on his. MIke could almost taste him.   
  
And suddenly he felt a warm and passionate kiss. For a split second his mind played a delicious trick on him and he gave in to the kiss only to realize that it was Trevor.   
He pulled away, horrified. “Jesus! Trevor! What the hell are you doing?” Mike looked a Trevor in utter disbelief. Mike’s mind refused to acknowledge what just happened.  He refused to believe that he just shared his first gay kiss with the guy who had betrayed him over and over again.  
  
Trevor looked hurt. Angry but hurt. “No need to freak out. It was just a kiss.”  
  
Mike stood up from the couch and walked as far away from Trevor as possible. “ _Just_ a kiss? Do I need to remind you that I am not gay?”  
  
“Ha! Don’t be ridiculous. If it had been Harvey who kissed you, you would be all over him now.” Trevor was angry now. The hurt was gone. Jealousy dripping from every word. “We were best friends for years. I let you live at my house, we’ve shared everything. All that time you weren’t interested. But then Harvey Specter came along.” Trevor was yelling now. “I hate that self righteous bastard. He took you away from me.  And if that wasn’t enough, now he wants you.”  
  
MIke felt his anger rising. “You stupid idiot. You were the one who blew it. Don’t blame that on Harvey. He has nothing to do with it. He didn’t turn you into the lying and deceiving asshole you’ve become. You did that all by yourself.” Mike was seething. Trevor had crossed the line many times with Mike but now he was trashing Harvey and it send Mike into a deep rage. “Harvey is the best thing that ever happened to me. And apart from the million of other things in which he is miles ahead of you; you know what the most important one is? He is honest. A trade you wouldn’t recognize if it spit you in your face!”  
  
“Honest?!” Trevor shook his head. “You really believe that? So when exactly did he tell you that he wants to fuck you?”  
  
Mike threw his hands in the air in utter frustration. “Don’t be such an idiot! Harvey is not, I repeat NOT interested in me.”  
  
“Like I said Mike; there are two things that bastard and I agree on. The first is your unbelievable naivety. The second; we both want to sleep with you. I saw it when the two of you were in the same room. Maybe you didn’t notice but Harvey must be in extreme denial if he doesn’t know it. Then again he is so full of himself that maybe it didn’t occur to him yet.”  
  
Mike didn’t know whether to scream, laugh or cry. He couldn’t go home, he had to get a drug dealer out on bail, the first time he actually kissed a guy was ruined, Trevor was telling him he wanted to sleep with him and to top it all off, according to Trevor, so did Harvey. Confused didn’t even come close to describe Mike’s state of mind. But one thing was crystal clear. The thing that Mike wanted most now, above everything else, was Harvey.   
  
He felt his rage subside. “Fuck you Trevor. Don’t pin this on Harvey and don’t pin it on me. You’ve made a mess of your life and I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the last man standing.” He walked over to one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind him.  
  
…..............  
  
Harvey couldn’t sleep. The thought that Mike wasn’t safe in his own bed, or much better, safe in Harvey’s bed, kept him wide awake. After staring at the ceiling for more than an hour he got up to pour himself a drink. While he walked over to his kitchen his phone rang. It was Vanessa.   
  
“Don’t freak out,” she started of. Vanessa had known Harvey for a few years now and she was probably the only one who could match Harvey’s face reading skills. So she knew how Harvey felt about Mike. She probably knew before Harvey did. Which meant she also knew she had to tread very careful in this matter.  But she never sugar coated anything for him before. Harvey hired her because he wanted the complete and honest truth. No exception this time. “They had a huge row.”  
  
“Trevor and Mike?”  
  
“Yes,” she hesitated for a moment. She had gained access to a room across the street from which she had a perfect view into Trevor’s apartment. She had witnessed the whole thing. At first she didn’t want to tell Harvey. But she knew he would go to the courthouse the next day and he needed to know what happened so he knew how tensed the situation would be.   
  
“Trevor kissed MIke. Mike wasn’t too happy about that. And then they got into a very heated argument. Which ended with Mike walking out of the room and Trevor on the couch looking utterly miserable.”  
  
The only good part of this whole story was the state Trevor was in. Harvey felt like he wanted to kill him. Not only did Trevor betray Mike again and again, he let Mike handle his dirty work and now he _kissed_ him? Harvey had to focus very hard to remain calm. Every fiber of his being wanted to go over to Trevor’s house, beat the crap out of that loser and take Mike with him. The thought that somebody else kissed Mike was enough to make him sick. But Trevor? He took a very long and very deep breath.  
  
“Thanks for the update. And Vanessa, if Trevor makes one false move towards Mike.....”  
“Yes?”  
“Shoot him.”


	6. The Butterfly Effect

Mike couldn’t sleep. His mouth was dry and he had a pounding headache. The apartment was silent. He got out his bed and walked over to the door. Carefully he lowered the handle and opened it. There was still no sound. He headed for the kitchen. He could see that Trevor was passed out on the couch. Mike considered for a moment to look for the keys and get out of this place but he realized that the gorilla would probably be waiting for him outside so that was pretty pointless.   
  
He got a glass of water from the kitchen and while he was on his way back to the bedroom he suddenly realized that Trevor had pulled the phone out of his back pocket when he sat down on the couch and had tossed it on the table. Mike stopped in his tracks and looked at the table. There it was. Mike picked it up without making a sound.  
  
When he was back in the warm bed he looked at the phone like it was a treasure. Now he just had to pray that Harvey was awake. And he had to make sure that Harvey knew it was him. He smiled. What better reference than that stupid bet.  
  
 _Hi there 007._  
  
…......  
  
It had taken Harvey another glass of whisky and a lot of Zen to calm down. He had just gotten back into bed when he heard his phone make the familiar sound of an incoming message. He grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the screen. He suddenly felt a whole lot better. He typed a reply.  
 _Hi wingman, how are you doing?_  
  
 _Been better, but I'll manage._  
  
 _Are they being good to you?_  
  
 _Bit too friendly._  
  
Harvey considered letting Mike know that he knew where he was and that Vanessa was keeping an eye on him but he didn't want to risk that somebody would get a hold of that phone and read it. So he decided to play ignorant.  
  
 _What do you mean?_  
  
 _Leave it. I'll explain when I get back._  
  
Harvey decided not to push _._  
 _You know what is really annoying about all of this?_  
  
 _That you have to proof the bylaws yourself? :)_  
  
Harvey smiled, shook his head and typed a return.  
 _That I miss you._  
  
Mike stared at the phone. He knew he had to erase all these messages before returning the phone. But he really wanted to keep this one.   
_I miss you too. But you know what is even more annoying?_  
  
 _Enlighten me._  
  
 _That I can't keep this phone or these messages and you are going to deny that you ever said that. ;)_  
  
Harvey laughed out loud. He really wished Mike was with him now. He would have kissed him senseless.  
 _I can top that._  
  
Mike raised his eyebrows. Curious at what was to come he typed: _Don't believe you._  
  
 _The most annoying thing is that I can not take you in my arms and kiss you._  
  
Mike stared at the screen, imprinting the image in his mind to keep forever.  And he decided that all of this, the midnight run, the tension, the lack of sleep, the gorrilla outside, the betrayal and lies from Trevor, all off it, had been worth it.   
_That is, without a doubt, the most annoying thing. Any chance we can fix that soon?_  
  
Harvey suddenly understood all of the butterfly bullshit everybody always talked about.  
 _It's on the top of my todo list. Now get some sleep._  
  
 _I will. See you soon._  
  
  
 _........_  
  
  
The next morning Mike got up early, took a shower and made coffee. Then he walked over to the living room where Trevor was still fast asleep on the couch. Mike shook his arm. “Trevor, get up.”  
Mike still felt a residue of anger over everything that Trevor said about Harvey but he also felt sorry for him.  
  
And he had to admit, Trevor had been right. Harvey did want him. Which meant that Mike was in such a good mood he really didn’t want to hang on to the anger anymore.  
  
Trevor let out a deep moan and opened up his eyes. When he saw Mike his face turned dark. “What do you want?”  
  
“It’s morning. We have to  get to the hearing.”  
  
Trevor moaned even louder. “Oh God, I hate this day now already.”  
  
Mike handed him a mug of coffee. “Here, maybe that will wake you up. And take a shower. And another thing. Do you have some clothes I can borrow?”  
  
Trevor nodded. He emptied his mug and got up from the couch. He walked over to the bedroom, came back and handed Mike a suit and shirt. “Guess you won’t be bringing them back?”  
  
“Guess not,” Mike could hear the invitation to another argument in Trevor’s voice but he really didn’t want to go there.   
  
But Trevor didn’t give up so easily. “Will I ever see you again?”  
  
“I don’t see the point Trevor. Whatever we use to have is pretty much gone by now.” Mike wanted to walk over to the bathroom to get changed but Trevor grabbed his wrist.  
  
“You can’t just walk out on me Mike. If I ever want to clean up my life I need you to help me.” He didn’t let go of Mike but instead pulled him closer.  
  
Mike felt the anger rise again. “Jesus Trevor, let it go. It’s over. And you know what? You were right. Harvey does want me. And I want him. So I am going to be very preoccupied for the coming months. No time to save you.”  
The minute he said it Mike realized he’d made a mistake.   
  
Trevor tightened his grip and the jealousy was back. “How do you suddenly know that? Yesterday you claimed I was insane for thinking Harvey wanted you and now you agree?”   
  
Mike felt the anger oozing from Trevor and he knew he had to be very careful not to set him off. He knew Trevor would know if he lied to him. One of the downsides of being friends for so long was that Trevor knew him so well. “I used the phone to text him last night.”  
  
“I guess there is no point in me checking that phone because you already erased every message?” When Mike nodded Trevor continued, “Well, then recite it back to me. Every word.”  
  
Mike was starting to get scared. Trevor looked at him in a way he’d never seen before. Possessive.   
“I...I don’t remember exactly...” Stupid answer. Wrong answer.  
  
Trevor’s voice lowered and the rage was now so deep that Mike could feel it. “Don’t lie to me. You remember every letter.”  
  
“He said he wanted to kiss me.”  
  
“And what did you reply?”  
  
“That I wanted that too.”  
  
Trevor slowly shook his head. “No Mike. He will not get to kiss you first.”  
  
Mike  knew what was coming. Trevor was going to kiss him and he had couldn’t  escape. He weighed his options. If he fought him off it could trigger something much worse. But maybe kissing him would do the same. Mike felt the panic welling up inside him. "Trevor, we have to go."  
  
"Not just yet." Trevor grabbed Mike by his neck and kissed him. It was a hungry, desperate kiss. Mike tried to pull away but that only made it worse. Trevor was stronger then Mike and now that he was angry there was no way Mike could fight him off. "Trevor, please, don't"  
  
Trevor ripped Mike's shirt open. "Harvey is not going to have you first."   
  
.......  
  
Vanessa was running down the stairs while frantically pushing the numbers on her phone.  
  
"Harvey! Trevor lost control. I’m almost there. Get over here. NOW!" She was panting from running, and before Harvey could ask anything, she hung up.  
  
Harvey felt a mixture of rage and panic hit him full force. He was almost at the courthouse. He had taken his own car because he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. It was a 20 minute drive from Trevor's apartment.   
  
He hit the brakes and made a U-turn, ignoring traffic.   
  
He should have known. Now that he finally acknowledged he wanted Mike, his initial feelings had turned so deep so fast that it had completely thrown him off. He never could have guessed he would ever really fall in love. But while running a red light he realized he had. He was in love with Mike. He wanted him more than he ever wanted anybody.   
  
And if he felt this strong, what effect would it have on Trevor? The guy was probably in love with Mike for years already. Trevor had kissed him the night before. Harvey should have gotten Mike out of there that same night. He missed a streetlight by no more than an inch when he rounded the corner at high speed.  
  
When he reached the address he saw a police car in front of the building and as he  got out of the car he heard sirens. He looked in the direction the sound was coming from and saw an ambulance coming down the street.  
  
"Harvey!" Vanessa came walking out the building. She wasn't steady on her feet but she didn't appeared to be wounded.  
  
She was however covered in someone's blood and the look on her face made Harvey feel like his world was about to fall apart.


	7. Saved

_When Trevor tore his shirt, Mike's first reaction was fear. But the second was anger. There was no way that he would let Trevor take this from him and from Harvey. Trevor had ruined more than enough._  
  
 _Although Trevor was stronger, Mike's rage gave him the strength to push Trevor away from him._  
 _"Stop it!" Mike screamed at him. "Get your hands off me and never touch me again!"_  
  
 _Trevor was startled at the force with which Mike had pushed him and when Mike screamed at him his anger suddenly washed away. He was defeated and he knew it. Trevor felt sick when he realized what he’d almost tried to do. "I'm sorry, Mike"_  
  
 _"Sorry? You think that will do? You're such an asshole, I could kill you for this!" Mike was still screaming, the rage thick in his voice._  
  
 _Because Mike was so focused on Trevor, he didn't notice the handle of the front door moving._  
  
 _But Trevor, who was always on edge and in a constant state of alert, did._  
  
 _Within a second the front door flew open and the gorilla came in, holding his gun and searching for the origin of the screams. The same moment the gorilla saw Mike, Trevor realized what he was about to do and without hesitating he placed himself in the line of fire._  
  
 _The bullet penetrated him and it felt like someone punched him with brute force. It didn't really hurt at first. It was like a warm glow spreading through his body. But when he hit the floor the pain engulfed him and the world dissolved._  
  
 _Mike watched in total horror as Trevor fell to the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his chest.  He screamed but it didn’t sound like it was his own voice. He looked up at the guy who’d shot Trevor. There was confusion on his face as he lowered his weapon._  
  
 _Another voice. Mike was sure that wasn't his. It was a woman. She was screaming too, but not at him._  
 _It was like everything happened in slow motion. Although all Mike's senses were heightened it seemed that everything was covered with a thick layer of fog._  
  
 _His mind registered that the woman held the shooter at gunpoint so it immediately switched focus to Trevor and the blood that was rapidly spreading on the floor. The moment his brain presented him with the mental image of the phone on the table, he was already holding it and pressing 911._  
  
 _While he tried to answer the operator's questions as coherently as possible, he fell to his knees and pressed the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding. He felt Trevor's warm blood gushing through his fingers and prayed, something he hadn't done for a very long time._  
  
 _The woman handcuffed the shooter and she sat down next to Mike. She pushed his hand away and took over, using both her own. "Get a towel." Her voice was surprisingly calm and Mike immediately got up from the floor to grab a towel from the bathroom. She took it from his hands and pushed it onto the wound. Then she looked up at Mike. "What happened?"_  
  
 _Mike tried to tell her but it was like his brain didn’t want to accept reality and he found it hard to articulate the last half hour._  
  
 _When he was finished she gestured for him to kneel next to her. "You have to take over. The cops and the paramedics will be here any minute and Harvey is on his way."_  
  
 _“Harvey?”  It sounded almost like a sigh of relief._  
  
 _She smiled when she saw the hope and love on Mike's face. Maybe something good would come out of this mess. She updated him on everything that happened since Mike had disappeared from view._  
  
 _Just as she finished the cops came in. Vanessa showed her license, gave them a short briefing, and hurried down the stairs to see if Harvey had arrived yet._  
  
  
“Is Mike okay?” Harvey yelled at her.  
  
She nodded. “He’s inside.”  
  
Harvey ran up the stairs and was passed by two policemen who were dragging a handcuffed guy down the stairs.   
  
Mike was sitting on the floor. His shirt was torn and he too was covered in blood. Trevor was lying in Mike’s lap.  
  
Mike looked up at Harvey, tears and desperation on his face.   
  
Harvey could see the relief Mike felt when he saw him but he doubted whether it could match the immense weight lifted from him when Mike really appeared to be okay.   
Mike’s voice trembled when he spoke. “He saved me Harvey...he saved me and now he is so badly injured...”  
  
Vanessa came up the stairs followed by two paramedics. Harvey took Mike’s hand and gently lifted him of the floor. “Come on Mike, let him go. Let the paramedics do their work.” He pulled Mike in his arms.  
  
Mike held on to Harvey as if he was afraid he would leave if he let him go, and started crying.  
  
While Harvey held Mike tight he looked at Vanessa. “What the hell happened here?”   
  
She sat down, let out a deep sigh and stared at her blood covered hands. She told Harvey the chain of events that had led to Trevor getting shot. Then she looked at the paramedics that were trying to stabilize Trevor. “He lost so much blood, Harvey. I don’t know...”  
  
Mike started talking while trying to catch his breath again, all the time  holding tightly to Harvey. “He knew it was wrong what he did. I could push him away because he gave up. He wouldn’t have done it, Harvey. I know he wouldn’t have pushed through. I know you hate him, but please, he saved my life.”   
  
Harvey tried to take it all in. For the last 20 minutes he had been playing out every possible horror scenario in his mind. They ranged from Mike getting raped to Mike being shot. Now that he was holding a sobbing but unharmed Mike in his arms he felt his heart rate slowly turn back to normal.  
  
He also had to recalibrate his feelings towards Trevor. On the way here he gladly would have pulled the trigger on Trevor himself. But knowing that he did come to his senses before actually hurting Mike and subsequently protecting Mike with his own life made Harvey seriously reconsider his dislike for the guy.   
  
Well, he still disliked him. But saving the life of the one Harvey loved did earn him an enormous amount of credit.   
  
Harvey looked at the paramedics. “Is he going to make it?”  
  
One of them stared at his monitor. “To be honest, I don’t know. But he’s got a pulse and we stabilized his blood pressure, but it is far too low. We have to get him into the O.R. as soon as possible now.”  
  
They moved Trevor onto a gurney and lifted him up.  
  
Mike looked at Harvey. “Harvey, I know I am asking a lot here, but Vanessa told me everything. So I know you have all the information you need. Can you please go to the courthouse and get this guy out on bail? I need to go with Trevor and I need to know that he will  make it so I can yell at him for everything he put us through.”  
  
Harvey had already figured that one out. Mike was an absolute mess and he would never be able to concentrate while Trevor would be fighting for his life.   
  
Harvey considered letting the whole hearing slip and let the guy rot in jail, but one of his idiots had just made two things very clear. These guys weren’t too bright and they were triggerhappy. Lethal combination. So it was better if Trevor made good on his end of the deal. Or in this case, Harvey doing that for him.   
  
Harvey managed a reassuring smile. “Sure, MIke. You go with Trevor. I’ll handle the hearing. I’ll meet you afterwards in the hospital.” He kissed him.   
  
For one brief moment they got lost in their first kiss and the whole world around them faded away. But reality forced them back in. “It’s going to be okay Mike. I’ll get this guy out and Trevor will pull through.”   
  
Mike decided that Trevor hadn’t ruined the first kiss with a man. Because this was the one. It was so much better and felt so good. It could never be tainted.  
  
“Thanks Harvey.”  He hurried down the stairs, following the paramedics carrying Trevor.  
  
Harvey watched him go. Despite everything, he felt an overwhelming happiness set in. The way Mike had held onto him and kissed him just now made it very clear that Harvey wasn’t the only one who had fallen in love. He would take Mike home with him and never let him go.   
  
But first he had to get to the courthouse. Harvey looked down at his suit. It was ruined. It had Trevor’s blood all over it. He then looked at his watch. Only 30 minutes before the hearing. He wanted to say something to Vanessa but she gestured him out. “I’m fine. I’ll handle things with the cops. You go and arrange bail. We’ll talk later.”  
  
Harvey called Ray to bring him another suit at the courthouse. When he stepped outside he saw the ambulance drive off at high speed. He got in his car and headed for the courthouse.  
  
…..............  
  
  
A few hours later, Harvey pushed the doors open and entered the ER. Mike was sitting in a corner of the waiting room, clearly exhausted. Someone had given him a clean shirt and he had washed his hands and face, but he still looked a mess. When he saw Harvey coming in his eyes lit up. He got up from the chair and walked straight into his arms. Harvey just wanted to hold him forever. “How’s Trevor?”  
  
Mike looked up at him with a faint smile. “They think he’ll make it. They said I could see him in a few minutes. How did the hearing go?”  
  
“Do you really have to ask? I got him out. Of course.”  
  
Mike smiled at him. A brighter smile this time. “You are the most awesome lawyer ever.” He kissed him. A long and deep kiss. “Thank you.”  
  
A nurse walked up to them. “Mike Ross? You can go and see him now.”  
  
Mike looked at Harvey. “Please don’t go. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.” Harvey watched Mike walk away. He couldn’t help it, part of him didn’t want to let him go. It was going to be hard to let Mike out of his sight any time soon.  
  
Mike came back a few minutes later. Looking better. “He’ll make it. The stupid idiot. I will never forgive him for this. But I do hope they’ll leave him alone.”  
  
Harvey pulled him back in his arms again. “Don’t worry about that.”  
  
Mike raised his eyebrows. “Why not?”  
  
“Let’s just say I had a talk with the lowlife I got out on bail this morning. I might have told him that if something would ever happen to Trevor I would hunt him down myself and use every resource I have and call in every outstanding favour to get him locked up for more years than he can count.”  
  
Mike kissed him. “You’re not just the most awesome lawyer. You’re the most awesome man. Ever.”  
  
“Well, although I still think Trevor is a complete idiot, he did save my boyfriend’s life. So I owe him.”  
  
“Did you just say boyfriend?”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Harvey took Mike’s hand. “Now come home with me. You need a shower and some sleep. And you’re staying with me now. I am not letting you out of my sight.”  
  
Despite everything that happened Mike couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy and so safe.   
“Sounds great...” he paused for a moment to savour the next word, “...boyfriend.”   
  
He smiled.   
  
_Best word ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it. Any comments would be highly appreciated. :)
> 
> Hope you have a great day,  
> Eva


End file.
